


It's Against the Laws of the Universe

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie needs all her hours of sleep; Sora is forced to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Against the Laws of the Universe

“So-ra!” came the yell in his year.  
  
The boy barely had time to open his eyes before the form of a rather hyper and awake self-proclaimed ninja crashed onto him, knocking the air out of his lungs through her landing and keeping it out through her bone-breaking hug.  
  
“Good morning!” she called, laughing.  
  
“Yuffie,” he gasped, struggling out from underneath her and rubbing his eyes, hoping fervently that he was dreaming. “What time is it?”  
  
“What no hello?” she pouted for a moment, but evidently couldn’t keep it up for the cheery reply came quickly, “It’s nine!”  
  
“In the morning?”  
  
“Yup!”  
  
“And you’re… awake?”  
  
Yuffie grinned at that one, sitting up and leaning over him where he still lay on his covers. “Yesserie.”  
  
Sora tried to make that connection in his head with his half-dead brain when something clicked that probably should have quite a while ago. They were in his room. Yuffie was in his room. His room. In his bed. While he was in his pajamas. In his bed. “Who let you in?”  
  
“I like your moogle plush, Sora. I’m gonna steal it.”  
  
He groaned and attempted to shove the stuffed animals behind his back or under the covers, or the pillow, anywhere that she wouldn’t be able to see them, let alone get a hold of them. “Moogle plush? That’s not mine. It’s Kairi’s.”  
  
Yuffie’s grin was positively wicked, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. “Oh really?”  
  
Before he had time to come up with a response that she wouldn’t make fun of him for, Yuffie had slithered her way under the covers and curled up next to him with the moogle plushie in her arms. “Right. Well. I’m going to hang onto Kairi’s moogle stuffed animal while we go back to sleep,”  
  
“I… what?” Sora asked, his body automatically moving to get out of his bed because there was a girl in it and that set alarm bells off right away. Big, flashing red, loud alarm bells.  
  
Yuffie reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him back down so that his head thumped onto the pillows. “It’s nine in the morning, remember? I have at least three more hours of sleep that I need.”


End file.
